La ultima sonrisa de papá
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: holaass!espero sigan enviando reviews y leyendo mis fics....este e sun Oneshot....de una historia ke si sucedio y salio en las noticias, espero les guste!onegai!reviews!


**Kyo: bueno, aki estamos de nuevo **

**shiroi:con otro cochinero de fic u,u**

**Kyo: ¬¬ esta te la dejo pasar he..pero bueno al grano, se que todos mis admiradores esperan que actualize muchos fics mios...**

**shiroi:admiradores!desde cuando tienes ¬¬**

**Kyo: ya deja de molestar o me busco un mejor espiritu acompañante!**

**shiroi:ja! como si existiera alguien mejor ke yo ¬¬**

**Kyo: vas a ver que si encuentro, y sie s asi te vas a kedar patitas en la calle...**

**shiroi:si como no, a ver kiero ver eso...**

**Kyo:luego vas a ver asta estrellitas pero por ahora tengo ek kontinuar la explicacion...**

**shiroi:si solo dices eso de emocion! como si enconmtraras un espiritu acompañantes ¬¬..pero estabien siguele...**

**Kyo:gracias ¬¬...como decia, se ek algunos esperan ya mis actualizaciones, pero ya ven ke al inspiracion siempre se va de viaje, es dificil retenerla, peor ya mas o menos tengo la continuacion y el final de el fic de PARA QUE LA VIDA, y pues el de La Batalla va mas o menos aun no tengo una idea muy precisa, y el de ana rara y yo en su cuerpo pos jejejeje no le ha llegado al hora a ese, pero eso si! en el de CALDO DE POLLO PARA YOH Y MEDICINAS PARA HORO ya estoy en la mitad de el segundo capitulo, creo ek va ha ser muy gracioso y el tercer capi ya lo tengo idealizado, por ahora diria ke el nombre del segundo capi es "Ratillus canivalis de campus", se ke es un titulo muy extraño y talvez ni sikiera exista esa tipo de calificacion pero en el fic va por ke, en el tercer capi seria "Problemas, verguenzas y mas problemas", ahi van a ver a un pobre yoh del kual me burlare jjejejejejje...pero bueno llendo con este fic...**

**shiroi:asta ke por fin ablas de lo actual ya casi y em dormia por tanta palabreria u.u**

**Kyo:ya callate ¬¬..y como decia uu...pos este es un..mmm...kreo ke es un One-Short, sobre un hecho veridico ke vi en las noticias, me parecio muy triste y tierno a la vez... el fic lo narrara Hanna ke ah de tener como unos 6 añitos...**

**shiroi:bueno ya ke komienze, espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo ¬¬Uu**

**La Ultima Sonrisa De Papá**

Papá y yo caminabamos por entre la gente, buscando algo que yo desconocia, yo solo lo miraba a el que sonreia como siempre mientras voltiaba por todos lados intentando en contrar algo.

-papá..que ahcemos aqui? a donde vamos?-pregunte curioso cuando nos deteniamos frente a un cruze mientras que él voltiaba hacia mi con esa sonrisa que tanto mostraba a todo el mundo

-veras Hanna...-comenzo mientras esperabamos a que el semaforo cambiara a verde para cruzar junto con la demas muchedumbre-hoy es el aniversario de tu mamá

-encerio?-pregunte sorprendido

-asi es, y es por eso que venimos aqui, pienso comprarle un regalo a tu mami-me contesto mucho mas sonriente

-papi y yo..yo tambien puedo comprarle un regalo?-le pregunte algo avergonzado

-claro!-

-que bien!-dije feliz, porque yot ambien queria darle un graaan regalo a mamá para que viera que al queria mucho

-entonces, que tal si cruzamos la calle?-me dijo al ver qu el semaforo ya habia cambiado a verde y al instante todos cruzaba a la otra acera

-si-le respondi tomando de neuva cuenta su mano mientras cruzabamos la calle junto con las demas personas

Ya llevabamos casi media hora buscando un bueno opsequio para mi mamá. Aun que mi papá ya habia ocmprado varios aun decia que elf altaban , en cambio yo no sabia que darle.

-ven hanna entremos aqui-dijo meintras me jalaba para dentro de una joyeria

-le puedo ayudar joven?-pregunto un señor tras un mostrador

-eh?...asi si claro!buscamos un obsequi-contesto mi papa´ que habai estado viendo als vitrinas a ver si algo gustaba

-y como que busca joven?-

-mm...no se jejejjeje-rio divertido ante su respuesta, aunque el señor y yo nos quedamos ocn cara de no saber nada

Entonces la vi, vi el regalo perfecto para mi mamá!

-papá mira!...-le dije jalandole del pantalon para que me pusiera atencion mientras le señalaba lo que habia encontrado

-eso quieres regalarle hanna?-pregunto sonriente mientras vei un collar con diamante y shapa de oro

Yo solo asenti.

-estabien, no llevaremos este...-señalo mi papá al encargado mientras este se acercaba a la vitrina y lo tomaba

-muy bien seran 12300 yens-dijo els eñor despues de ponerlo en una cajita y darselo a mi papá qeu depues de escuchar el rpecio saco el dinero, pago y nos fuimos de la joyeria.

-muy bien hanna, solo quiero ahcer uan ultima compra y nos vamos-me dijo mientras me daba la caja con el collar para que yo la cargase

Dimos unos pasos mas hasta llegar a un sencilla floreria donde entramos y papá compro unas rosas rojas muy bonitas, parecian recien arrancadas de un jardin muy bien cuidado.

-son las favoritas de anna-me dijo muy contento, jamas pense ver mas feliz a mi papá de como lo habia visto en esos instantes, su sonrisa era de pura alegria y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo, peor en tonces paso algo horrible que hecho a perder todo lo hecho y preparado.

Uno hombre muy misterioso se ahcerco y con una pistola ne las manos nos amenazaron.

-deme todo el dinero que tenga y le hago unos agujeros-espeto el asaltante, yo me auste mucho y aprete al mano de mi papá

Mi papá comenzo a sacar su billetera y a darsela y pero al aprecer el asaltante no estaba con forme.

-que tiene el mocoso en su mano?-pregunto señalando con al pistola el collar de mi mami

El me lo arrebato y abriendolo vio lo que al aprecer buscaba.

-me llevare tambien esto-dijo cerrando nuevamente la caja

-noo!demelo es el regalo de mi mamá!-dije tratando de tomar otra vez el collar pero el señor me apunto con us arma

-quieto muchacho, me llevare esto y si no quieres que te deje lleno de agujeros sera mejor que te apartes-

-dele porfavor el collar a mi hijo-dijo de pronto mi papá, algo que em sorprendio

-que?usted tambien, mire me llevo esto quiera o no-

Mi papá no dijo mas y trato de arrebatarsela pero el asaltante se rehusaba a rendirse, y en una de esas...disparo.

Vi caer a mi papá con una mancha roja en su camisa, el saltante huyo olvidando la caja con el collar en el suelo.

-papá!-grite realmente atemorizado, acercandome al cuerpo de mi padre que comenzaba a sangrar

-ha...hanna-sonrio

-papá!no te muereas!porfavor!-comenze a llorar, tenia miedo que me dejara a mi y ami mamá

-no te precocupes todo estara bien-cuantas veces habia escuchado eso? no se, pero eso me tranquilizo quizas es porque siempre que las decia nada malo pasaba

Le sonrei con algunas lagrimas que seguian en mis ojos.

Pero entonces no crei lo que em habia dicho, pude ver que de su cuerpo salia mas sangre y como sus ojos parecian cansados.

-hanna..asme un favor-

Asenti sin poder decir algo.

-cuida a tu mami...-

Sabia lo que significaba eso, sabia que ya no estaria con nosotros, y eso hiso que se salieran de mis ojos todas esas lagrimas que esperaban.

-..y dale mi regalo por mi-me sonria feliz, dandome, con lo que apenas tenia de fuerzas, las rosas

-sii..-respondi aun llorando, no entendia como la gente se quedaba ahi viendo mientras mi padre moria.

Las tome con cuidado, viendo como mi papá, aquel ser qeu tanto admiro, me sonreia, por ultima vez...

Y asi paro, murio, mi mamá lloro cuando le conte lo que ocurrio y le entregue las rosas. Ambos lloramos ya que hbaiamos perdido a la persona que mas queriamos, mi papá. Nunca podre olvidar ese dia, pero sobre todo, nunca olvidare la sonrisa que tenia mi papá al salir de la floreria con el rmao de rosas rojas, una sonrisa sumamente feliz, de alegria inigualable, su ultima sonrisa feliz.

FIN

**Kyo. se que estubo triste y tierno, no saben como me awite ouando lo escuche en las noticias;claramente fue algo diferente, contaron que, als alir de uan floreria con su hijo un señor fue asaltado y al no querer entregar su auto (objeto que queria tomar el asaltante) fue valaciado, tristemente fue el dia de su aniversario y als flores eran para su esposa, y lo mas triste es que el niño dijo que nunca podria olvidar la sonrisa de su padre despues de comprar las flores...es una historia muy triste TOT**

**shiroi:osea que era una historia veridica OO!**

**Kyo:pos kreiste ke la habia inventado ¬¬..ademas lo dije en el empiezo, dije ke era una historia veridica...**

**shiroi:bueno se me ahbai olvidado u-u...**

**Kyo:bueno u.u, agredesco todos los reviwns que em an enviado,e spero recivir mas, nos e preocupen, aunke no los conteste los leo, asi que envien mas!**

**shiroi:ja!nunca encontraras a alguien apra remplasarme!¬u¬**

**Kyo:eso krees, un anuncio:proximamente tendre un nuevo espiritu acompañante, nose cuando aparecera, pero e todos modos recuerdenme que se los presente, asi que shiroi tnedra competencia ¬u¬**

**shiroi:a mi nadie me gana o sobre pasa!porke yo soy el mejor!**

**Kyo.te kreo para ke no te awites uu**

**shiroi: !**

**Kyo:bueno..adios!se portan maaaaaal!se cuidan!**

**shiroi:envien reviwns diciendo que no traigan otro espiritu acompañante,onegai!TOT**

**ONEGAI REVIEWNS! ENVIEN COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, TOMATASOS, BOMBASOS Y SI QUIEREN ANTRAX!SOLO ENVIEN REVIEWNS!TTOTT**


End file.
